wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
New World Order / The Band
The New World Order (commonly abbreviated NWO, in logo stylized as nWo) is a professional wrestling stable that originally consisted of Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. They are best known for their appearances in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) throughout the 1990s and 2000s. The stable originated in WCW with the gimmick of a group of unsanctioned wrestlers aiming to "take over" and control WCW in the manner of a street gang; the group's initial three members and several others had gained fame in the rival WWF, although this connection was only implied. The group later appeared in the WWF (now known as WWE) after the purchase of WCW by the WWF. A similar group, known as The Band (which would later become interchangeable with the alias "The Wolfpac," a division of the nWo in WCW), appeared on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in 2010; although a resurrection of the nWo was implied, this group was never billed as such, since WWE owns the rights to this trademark. The original nWo did in fact reunite in 2014-2015 in WWE. The nWo angle became one of the most influential forces in the mid-to-late 1990s success of WCW, and was instrumental in turning mainstream North American professional wrestling back into a more mature, adult-oriented product. Based on the Universal Wrestling Federation invasion angle in New Japan Pro Wrestling, and fueled initially by the unexpected heel turn of Hulk Hogan, the nWo storyline is generally considered one of the most successful angles in the history of modern-day professional wrestling, spawning several imitations and parodies (including groups such as bWo, lWo and oWn). It dominated WCW programming throughout the late-1990s and almost until the dissolution of WCW in 2001, during which time there were several, sometimes rival incarnations of the group. nWo 02.jpg nWo 03.jpg nWo 04.jpg nWo 01.jpg nWo 05.jpg The Band.jpg NWO Members Original incarnation - July 1996-April 1998 * Scott Hall - Founder * Kevin Nash * Hollywood Hogan - Founder * Ted DiBiase (joined in August 1996, left in April 1997) * Nick Patrick (joined in August 1996, kicked out of the group in April 1997) * The Giant (joined in September 1996, kicked out of the group in December 1996) * nWo Sting (joined in September 1996, sided with nWo Hollywood after split) * Syxx (joined in September 1996, fired from WCW in March 1998) * Vincent (joined in September 1996) * Miss Elizabeth (joined in September 1996) * Eric Bischoff (joined in November 1996) * Buff Bagwell (joined in November 1996) * Michael Wallstreet (joined in December 1996, contractually removed from group in April 1997) * Big Bubba Rogers (joined in December 1996, contractually removed from group in April 1997) * Scott Norton (joined in December 1996) * Masahiro Chono (joined in December 1996) * Randy Savage (joined in February 1997) * Dennis Rodman (joined in March 1997, left the group in July 1997) * The Great Muta (joined in May 1997) * Tenzan (joined in May 1997) * Konnan (joined in July 1997) * Curt Hennig (joined in September 1997) * Rick Rude (joined in November 1997) * Louie Spicolli (joined in January 1998, passed away on February 15, 1998) * Dusty Rhodes (joined in January 1998) * Brian Adams (joined in February 1998) * The Disciple (joined in February 1998) * Scott Steiner (joined in February 1998) nWo Hollywood / nWo Black and White - April 1998-January 4, 1999 * Hollywood Hogan (leader and founder) * Scott Steiner (founding member) * Scott Hall (joined in May 1998, kicked out of the group in November 1998) * Bret Hart (associate member, nWo Hollywood recruiter) * The Giant (joined in May 1998) * Vincent (founding member) * Eric Bischoff (founding member) * nWo Sting (founding member, left the group in 1998) * Buff Bagwell (founding member) * Scott Norton (founding membern) * Dennis Rodman (joined in June 1998, left the group in July 1998) * Brian Adams (founding member) * The Disciple (founding member, left the group in September 1998 after being kidnapped by The Warrior) * Dusty Rhodes (joined in May 1998, left the group in November 1998) * Miss Elizabeth (joined in June 1998) * Curt Hennig (joined in June 1998) * Rick Rude (joined in June 1998, left the group in September 1998 due to injury) * Stevie Ray (joined in August 1998) * Horace Hogan (joined in October 1998) * Barry Windham (associate member, tag team partner of Hennig) nWo Wolfpac / nWo Black and Red - May 4, 1998–January 4, 1999 * Kevin Nash (Leader and founding member) * Randy Savage (founding member, left the group in June 1998 due to injury) * Konnan (founding member) * Lex Luger (joined in May 1998) * Sting (joined in June 1998, left the group in October 1998 due to injury) * Scott Hall (joined in November 1998) * Curt Hennig (joined in May 1998, defected to nWo Hollywood June 1998) * Rick Rude (joined in May 1998, defected to nWo Hollywood June 1998) * Miss Elizabeth (joined in May 1998, defected to nWo Hollywood June 1998) * Dusty Rhodes (joined in May 1998, defected to nWo Hollywood May 1998) nWo "Elite / nWo Reunion / Mega nWo / nWo Wolfpac 1999 - January 4, 1999-April 1999 * Hollywood Hogan (leader and founding member) * Kevin Nash (founding member) * Scott Hall (founding member) * Miss Elizabeth (founding member) * Eric Bischoff (founding member, left the group in March 1999) * Buff Bagwell (founding member, kicked out of the group in March 1999) * Scott Steiner (founding member) * Lex Luger (founding member, left the group in April 1999) * Disco Inferno (founding member) * Konnan (founding member, kicked out of the group in January 1999) * David Flair (joined in February 1999, kicked out of the group in March 1999) * Samantha (joined in February 1999, kicked out of the group in March 1999) * Rick Steiner (inducted by his brother, but never fully joined) nWo B-Team - January 7, 1999-July 1999 * Stevie Ray (leader and founding member) * The Giant (founding member, kicked out of the group in January 1999) * Curt Hennig (founding member, kicked out of the group in January 1999) * Vincent (founding member) * Scott Norton (founding member) * Brian Adams (founding member, kicked out of the group in February 1999) * Horace Hogan (founding member) nWo 2000 - December 20, 1999–March 29, 2000 * Bret Hart (leader and founding member, left the group in January 2000 due to injury) * Jeff Jarrett (founding member, became leader of the group after Bret Hart was injured) * Kevin Nash (founding member) * Scott Hall (founding member, left the group in February 2000) * Scott Steiner (joined in December 1999) * Ron and Don Harris (joined in January 2000) * Mark Johnson (referee) * Midajah (nWo Girl) * Pamela Paulshock (nWo Girl) * Major Gunns (nWo Girl) * Shakira (nWo Girl) * April Hunter (nWo Girl) WWE 2002 - February 2002-July 2002 * Hollywood Hulk Hogan (Founding Member, left the group after WWE WrestleMania 18) * Scott Hall (Founding Member, left when released by WWE) * Kevin Nash (Founding Member) * X-Pac (replaced Hogan after Wrestlemania 18) * Big Show (replaced Hogan after Wrestlemania 18) * Shawn Michaels (replaced Scott Hall) * Booker T (Super-kicked out of the group by Shaun Michaels) The Band (TNA) - January 4, 2010-June 2010 * Kevin Nash (left the Band on February 4, joined again on March 21) * Scott Hall (left TNA in June) * Syxx-Pac (left The Band on April) * Eric Young (joined on May 3) * Bubba the Love Sponge (personal interviewer, joined in late March, was fired from TNA on April 30) The Wolfpac (TNA) - August 5, 2010-October 10, 2010 * Sting * Kevin Nash * D'Angelo Dinero WWE 2014-2015 * Hulk Hogan * Scott Hall * Kevin Nash * X-Pac Videos * The First Announcement Return to WCW, WWE, TNA